


That Is Called A Practical Joke!

by AnotherTerribleDay



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) References, Dear Evan Hansen References, Gen, If you get the reference form the title, Like, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister-Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Their Hero/Villain name, Tumblr Prompt, but really, you get a virtual hug :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: Eliza is the Green Arrow. It's too bad her sister is The Darker Archer.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Kudos: 5





	That Is Called A Practical Joke!

Eliza was waiting. She is pranking the mayor. Who happened to be her older sister, Angelica. 

She was supposed to be the city’s hero, while her younger sister, Peggy, is supposed to be the villain. 

She was known as the Green Arrow, and Peggy is known as The Dark Archer. They caused Angelica quite a lot of stress. 

Every week, the sisters have a sleepover at Eliza’s house, while Eliza’s husband, Alexander, and his friends go out for drinks. Poor Angelica, she’s always debating how to play the Green Arrow and Dark Archer so she can _stay_ mayor. 

It takes everything in Eliza to keep from laughing. She can tell Peggy is dealing with the same thing.

Yes, it’s cruel. But now that Peggy’s gotten her roped in, it’s actually quite fun. Peggy said she should have the villain spot. If anybody gets arrested, she said she should have the most time. 

So, she’s in full costume, mask on, hood drawn up, wondering where Peggy was going to strike. 

Eliza had channel 53 on, waiting for news. She found they were the most reliable for information on Peggy’s alter ego. “There’s been an attack on Hansen Avenue. The Dark Archer is-”

Eliza turned off the TV, and picked up her bow, ready for action. Hansen Avenue isn’t that far from her house. 

Besides, Peggy has a plan for today’s fight. 

~*~

After a few minutes of running, she was at her destination. She fired an arrow at Peggy, but not anywhere near somewhere that could actually harm her. 

They fought, exchanging punches, whacking each other with bows, until the mayor came to negotiate. 

“Archers, please put down your bows! I’m here to negotiate.”

In response, they looked at each other, grinned, and pulled down their disguises. 

Angelica stared open mouthed. “It was you? Are you _crazy?_ Do you know how much stress you’ve caused me? I’ve been worried about my campaign, and _the city,_ _for months!!_ I’m guessing this was Peggy’s idea?”

They both nodded. No use lying about this anymore. They have to at least _try_ to stifle their laughs.

Angelica groaned, threw up her hands, and walked away. 

~*~

Peggy and Eliza watched the news the next day. They couldn’t _wait_ to see what it said. 

“The Green Arrow and the Dark Archer had another battle last night. I’m being told that this was all a prank on the mayor set up by her sisters?” The newscaster throws up her hands and looks around. 

“What have we come to?”

Peggy and Eliza were just laughing. It was all too funny.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~! Please comment, they mean the world to me!
> 
> Here's the prompt, if anybody wants it! I don't remember where I found it, but I immediately thought of this fandom lolol
> 
> 'You’re the town’s superhero. Your greatest enemy is the town’s supervillian. However, secretly, your both brothers. This isn’t anything tragic, as your whole destructive rivalry is actually just a massive prank on your third brother, the mayor.'
> 
> I have some other musical fanfics if anybody wants to read em! :D


End file.
